Vivre ou mourir
by Sa-Black-Rah
Summary: ROYAI! Anciennement Drague Académie, j'ai changé le titre vu que ça correspondait plus trop... Bref, je suis pas bonne en résumé, alors vaut mieux lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Eternelle déception.**

Riza déposa un nouveau dossier sur le bureau de son Colonel. Elle fit le plus de bruit possible. Mais elle n'eut, à sa grande déception, qu'un simple repli de sa tête. Mustang était totalement avachi sur son bureau. Il faut dire que les lundis sont toujours difficiles pour lui…

Et son premier Lieutenant avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure. En effet, elle avait eu vent de quelques rumeurs à son sujet. Et elle était désormais sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simples rumeurs.

Roy avait (une fois de plus) la gueule de bois. Riza songeait à l'époque où c'était à lui d'assurer sa protection.

Elle regarda furtivement par la fenêtre dont la vue se limitait au parc d'en face (ce qui était déjà pas mal!).

Roy releva enfin la tête:

-Quelle heure est il?

-Midi et demi!

-Ho! Mais je vais être en retard!

-En retard?

-Hé bien oui, j'ai un rendez-vous!

-Je ne vous demanderai même pas de quel type de rendez-vous il s'agit…

Roy se leva et attrapa son manteau:

-Je vous signalerai que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi!

Riza ne parut pas contente de sa dernière réflexion:

-En quoi m'intéresserait-elle?

-Ca, j'en sais rien! Mais sachez juste que c'est une relation qui dure…

-Ha ouais? De deux jours?

-Comptez cela en mois! Et vous devriez en faire autant si vous ne voulez pas finir vieille fille!

Riza devint rouge de colère. Mustang, lui, sortit.

A son tour, elle quitta la pièce, prête à tirer sur le premier qui lui ferait une misérable remarque!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre.**

Le soir venait peu à peu se poser sur Central. Riza s'était changée et allait sortir Black Hayate. Celui-ci piaffait et bougeait dans tous les sens. Riza dévala les marches de son immeuble quatre à quatre, et bugna malencontreusement dans quelqu'un. Tous deux tombèrent.

Riza se releva rapidement et s'excusa auprès de cette personne en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oups…Je suis désolée…J'tais si pressée!

-Ce n'est rien…C'est moi qui suis distrait!

Le jeune homme s'aggripa à se main et se releva.

-Je m'appelle Chris! Enchanté!

-Riza Hawkeye! Vous êtes nouveau je suppose?

-Oui, j'ai emménagé à Central hier!

-J'espère que vous vous y plairé!

-Si toutes les demoiselles sont aussi belles et charmantes que vous…Je crois que je n'aurai pas de mal!

Riza sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il faut dire qu'un tel compliment était changeant de ceux qu'on lui faisait au boulot.

Chris était un beau jeune homme: un sourire charmeur aux dents blanches, des cheveux au-dessous des oreilles noir ébène et des yeux bleus clairs profonds. On pouvait apercevoir son corps svelte sous des vêtements assez amples: un simple pantalon en toile et une chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut.

Hayate revint vers Riza, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'accrocha au bas de son pantalon. Elle se pencha sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est votre chien? Il a une bonne bouille!

Chris lui caressa doucement le haut de la tête, ce qui ne parut pas déplaire à Hayate. Riza était toujours aussi souriante. Elle se sentait bien, malgré le fait… Qu'elle pensait encore à son Colonel!

Ils continuèrent un peu leur conversation en allant promener Hayate. Chris venait d'un trou perdu en rase campagne et arrivait tout juste à Central pour suivre des études littéraires. En effet, il était passionné par les livres en tout genre, et il se révéla être un homme très cultivé!

Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment dans le parc mais Riza dut se retirer en raison de la tonne de ménage qui l'attendait chez elle…

Son cœur battait à 150, elle se sentait étrangement bien, et elle dut se l'avouer… Chris lui faisait de l'effet!

**Alors alors? Bon je vais tacher de taper la suite et de l'écrire par la même occasion!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Le sourire au lèvres**

Riza arriva au QG souriante et d'humeur joyeuse ce que remarquèrent beaucoup de ses collèges. Elle entra dans le bureau de Mustang et déposa "délicatement" la nouvelle pile de dossier en retard, sans faire le boucan de d'habitude ( ce qui était là fort inquiétant!). Roy était (encore et toujours!) avachi sur son bureau.

-Vous avez encore trop bu Colonel!

Il releva la tête et dit faiblement:

-Meuh…Non! Je me suis juste couché tard!

Riza hocha les épaules et sortit. Roy trouva sa réaction étrange, elle aurait plutôt tendance à l'enguirlander comme du poisson pourri d'habitude! Il releva la tête et la regarda, étonné:

-Vous allez bien?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me posez cette question?

-Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal…

-Ha bon? Vous trouvez? Et depuis quand prétez vous attention à mon état?

-Vous êtes mon premier Lieutenant, je me dois en tant que supérieur de veiller à mes troupes!

-Hé bien, sachez que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!

-Et peut-on en connaître les raisons?

-Les mêmes que vous mon Colonel!

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte en souriant. Elle regagna son bureau à son tour.

Havoc ne tarda pas à rentrer, un air triomphant aux lèvres et la cigarette à la bouche.

-Salut!

-On ne fume pas ici!

Riza sortit son arme et la pointa vers lui.

-Heu…Oui oui!

Il prit sa cigarette et l'écrasa, puis il reprit:

-J'en entends dire en ce moment…

-Entendre quoi?

-Des rumeurs!

-Très intéressant!

Elle se retourna vers son armoire et chercha un dossier.

-Et vous êtes concernée!

-Heureuse de l'apprendre! Au revoir!

Elle se retourna et lui claqua la porte au nez, mais il la coinça avec son pied (et ses chaussures blindées!).

-Roy s'est casé! Cette fois c'est officiel… Mais ça ne pourra pas être éternel!

Riza relacha la pression sur la poignet.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Ignorez-vous donc à quel point il déteste ce fichu article qui interdit toute relation plus qu'amicale entre militaires…

-Que…Que voulez vous dire?

Mais Havoc retira son pied coincé entre la porte et le mur. Il repartit en trottinant. Riza sortit, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

-Havoc! Revenez ici vous expliquer!

Mais bien sur, il ignora son appel!

Bien plus tard, vers 19h30 une moto s'arréta devant le QG. C'était l'heure de fin de service. Roy avait fait convoquer Riza, qui depuis l'irruption de Havoc semblait plus triste. Mustang était encore en train de lui donner des directives. La plupart des bureaux étaient déjà vides et Riza n'avait qu'une envie… En finir avec cette journée!

Tandis que Mustang s'énervait en sa présence sur la stupidité et la lenteur de ses hommes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-ENTREZ!

Ce fut d'abord la secrétaire qui entra:

-Monsieur Mustang?

-QUOI?

-Heu…Quelqu'un demande Mademoiselle Hawkeye…

Roy lança un regard noir à son Lieutenant, qui semblait elle-même être étonnée.

-Et qui donc? Continua Roy intéressé…

**Ha la suite est dure à trouver hein? Bon je m'arrète là pour aujourd'hui! (J'ai plus de main!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je suis en train de continuer à écrire… J'en suis au chapitre 7! Fin je passe au 8!**

**Bon tout ce que je dis là n'est pas très intéressant (l'art de faire attendre!), mais juste un petit truc…**

**Vous savez…**

**Les reviews je suis pas contre!**

**D'ailleurs, je remercies tout ceux qui m'en ont mis! Ça me donne du courage pour continuer!**

**Bon demain, on est lundi, j'ai 2 heures d'allemand et une heure de perm… donc je vais avoir du temps pour écrire!**

**Bisous!**

**Chapitre 4: Incompréhension.**

-Et qui donc? continua Roy intéressé.

Riza paraissait ne plus suivre du tout la situation, qui pouvait donc venir la chercher à la sortie du bureau?

Quelqu'un apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

-Chris Hoia, à qui ai je l'honneur?

-…

riza souriait comme jamais, bien qu'elle fut très embarrassée par rapport au Colonel. Roy s'était redressé et regardait d'un mauvais œil le nouveau venu.

-Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang, plus connu sous le nom d'alchimiste de Flammes!

-Ha! C'est celui que tu dois protéger Riza!

-Heu…Oui!

Mustang parut particulièrement énervé:

Mais de quel droit la tutoie il?

-Hé bien, excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser. J'ai un RENDEZ-VOUS! Nous en rediscuterons demain!

Roy sortit en claquant la porte.

-Pas commode ton Colonel!

-On dira qu'il n'aime pas qu'on chasse sur son territoire!

-Hum…Je vois! Il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher!

-Hé…Comment t'as sus que je bossais là?

-Heu…Les voisins! Je me suis dit que comme t'avais pas de voiture, à ce que tu m'as dit hier, j'aurai pus te ramener…Enfin, si ça ne te déranges pas!

-C'est plutôt toi que ça devrai déranger!

-Ho! Absolument pas! J'ai finis ma journée et actuellement, on a pas trop de boulot!

Riza lui sourit. Ils passèrent ensemble à son bureau, puis ils sortirent du bâtiment sous le regard ahuri des collègues et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

Chris ne roulait pas sur l'or (dans tous les sens du terme!) et sa moto était déjà âgé. Mais cela ne gêna pas Riza qui n'était elle-même pas habitué au luxe.

-Ton Colonel doit bien gagner sa vie lui…

-C'est sûr, il a la baraque luxueuse et la femme de ménage qui va avec! Sans compter tous les autres avantages que lui procurent son grade…

-Ca a l'air d'être un sacré snob…

-Il n'est pas méchant, c'est un coureur de jupons. Voilà tout…A coté de ça, il est gentil…

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de leur immeuble.

-Il te traite bien au moins?

Chris aida Riza à descendre de la moto.

-Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là…Il sait ce dont je suis capable! Je suis un tireur d'élite avant tout!

Elle se posa alors la question de savoir si elle serait capable de tirer sur son Colonel s'il la mettait en danger…

Son esprit sembla tout à coup s'envolait de cette planète pour réfléchir seul, mais Chris la ramena bientôt sur leur monde.

-Au moins, je sais que je n'ai pas intérêt à t'énerver de trop!

-T'as tout compris!

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte de Riza.

-Bon, ben à demain alors!

-Je viens te chercher…

Riza rougit.

-Si tu veux…

Elle prit un air charmeur.

-Et est ce que…Tu voudrais bien…Qu'on aille prendre un verre?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Alors à demain!

-A demain!

La porte se referma. Riza resta quelques minutes le dos contre la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas: un garçon l'avait invité! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé! Autrefois, c'était son père qui la faisait vivre comme dans un monastère. Puis elle entra dans l'armée et fit en sorte de repousser tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Elle ne s'imaginait qu'avec un seul, mais elle déchanta vite, voyant quel coureur de jupons il était…

Elle refoula ses sentiments jusqu'aux plus profonds de son âme et tacha de les oublier, ou au mieux de les cacher.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une occasion se présentait à elle! Elle était submergée par ses émotions et ne savait même plus où elle en était!

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se coucha heureuse…

**Fin du chapitre 4!**

**La suite… Quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire!**

**A vos reviews…**

**Prêts…**

**Feu…**

**GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! Me revoilà! Je vais essayer de poster assez souvent…En fait, je voudrais réussir à tout vous mettre avant que je parte en Allemagne…Sinon ça veut dire rien de nouveau avant un mois et demi, voir deux!**

**Bref, elle est pas intéressante ma vie! Enfin, j'ai pas mal avancé (j'ai quasi finit le chapitre 10!). Faut dire que j'ai eu du bol hier…Comme la classe a foutu le bordel en cours d'allemand (comme d'hab!) et que c'était notre dernier cours, un gars a foutu une boule puante dans la salle. Et ils rien trouvé de mieux que de nous enfermer dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on dénonce celui qui l'avait fait…donc du coup, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire! (C'était bien, j'ai raté une heure de maths, et on s'est bien marré!).**

**Une fois de plus, ma vie n'est pas intéressante!**

**Petite note: MERCI BEAUCOUP à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews! Ça me donne le courage de continuer!**

**SweetAngel91 Non Roy n'est pas mort! Héhé! Vive le nouveau chapitre hein?**

**Précieux J'ai PEUR!**

**Et MERCI à tous les autres! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux!**

**Sur ce… Place à l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 5: Une baffe….**

-Roy chéri! Tu tires une drôle de tête! Ça va?

-Oui, oui…Tout va bien…

Il était assis dans un restaurant chic en face d'une jeune femme blonde habillée assez court!

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs!

-C'est rien…Je me pose quelques questions à propos de…Mon Premier Lieutenant….

-Va pas me dire que tu penses à cette fausse blonde!

-C'est sa vraie couleur de cheveux!

-Tu la connais si bien que ça pour me le dire!

La vraie fausse blonde parut indignée.

-Hum…On s'est connu jeune! On bosse ensemble depuis des années! J'ai le droit de la connaître et de me faire du souci pour elle, non?

-De t'en faire pour moi t'as le droit…Mais pour elle! Et qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est bizarre….

-Quelqu'un est venu la chercher tout à l'heure, à la sortie du bureau…

-Et…?

-Ca ne lui est jamais arrivée depuis qu'elle travaille sous mes ordres. En plus…C'était un HOMME!

Sa compagne vira au rouge pivoine.

-…Non! C'est pas ce que je veux dire!

Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise en faisant des signes de "non" avec ses bras. La vraie fausse blonde se leva et lui envoya un soufflet magistral. Puis elle sortit sous le regard étonné des autres clients:

-MAIS CHERIE!

Roy reposa sa tête sur son poignet:

_Pffff! Les femmes!_

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, énervé et prêt à frapper (ou plutôt à griller!) tout le monde. Il prit sa voiture et partit faire la tournée des bars, seul chose qui pouvait lui remonter le moral désormais.

Il arriva dans un bar qu'il cotoyait souvent. La serveuse prit son air niais quand il rentra:

-Bonjour Colonellllllllll!

-Bonjour Sally! Fit il sèchement.

Sans même lui jeter un moindre regard, il alla s'asseoir au bar. Georges, le gérant, était alors en train de servir un client un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint enfin vers Roy:

-Qu'est ce que je te sers?

-Un truc de fort!

-Houlà! Ça va pas toi! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Georges attrapa une bouteille sur une étagère et sortit un verre.

-J'ai plein de problèmes en ce moment!

-Du style?

-Trois tonnes de boulot, la petite amie pas contente et par dessus tout…Mon Lieutenant qui se fait draguer!

-Mais t'es pas déjà casé toi?

-Oui et non. Disons qu'elle est bien placée dans l'armée, enfin son père…Elle n'est pas méchante du tout mais…Hum…Comment dire? Un peu trop possessive et gamine!

-Et c'est pas trop ton style de fille?

Roy le regarda, surpris:

-Je veux dire…Toi, tu préfèrerais ton Lieutenant, pas vrai!

-Non, mais…

Quelqu'un à côté d'eux se racla la gorge. Mustang se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour!

**Alors? Bon la suite…On se demande qui c'est hein? Trop dur!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Nouvelle.**

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle votre premier lieutenant !

Roy le regardait effaré. Chris se trouvait là, devant lui et avait de plus entendu sa conversation avec son vieil ami.

-...Et particulièrement charmante !

-Je vous demande pardon, mais il est particulièrement impoli d'écouter des conversations ne concernant pas !

-Cela concerne Riza...

À l'entendre prononcer ainsi son prénom d'une façon aussi familière alors qu'il la connaissait à peine, Roy sentit la colère monter en lui.

-...Donc cela me concerne !

À ces mots là, il n'en put plus. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de Chris, l'attrapant par le col.

-ET EN QUOI CELA VOUS CONCERNERAIT IL?

-Je suppose en qu'elle ne vous a pas encore mis au courant... Remarquez, je la comprends !

-ET DE QUOI DEVRAI JE ETRE INFORME?

-Mais cela n'est-il pas évident... Nous sommes ensemble !

Roy relâcha son emprise, sidéré :

-Pardon?

-Hé bien oui ! Nous sortons ensemble ! Et au passage, nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez... Nous venons du même village.

Les souvenirs refaisaient surface chez Roy. Chris, Chris, celui qui draguait toutes les filles de l'école quand il était encore élève chez le père de Riza. Ce coureur de jupons qui faisait les beaux yeux à tout ce qui ressemblait à une femme...

Comment était-il arrivé à séduire son lieutenant? Alors que lui-même n'y était jamais arrivé...

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-On réglera ça plus tard !

Il sortit pour la deuxième fois de la journée sous le regard des autres clients.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Haaaa! Le chapitre 6 est déjà finit! J'ai continué à écrire la suite… C'est parfois assez costaud (je préviens tout de suite!).**

**Bref, sinon, j'ai rien a ajouté, mis à part:**

**A vos reviews…**

**Prêt…**

**Feu…**

**GO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Solitude.**

Roy était affaissé sur son bureau. Sa tête s'était littéralement vidée de toute pensée. Il avait demandé à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant qu'il "travaillait". Néanmoins, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se redressa et dit d'entrer d'une voix fatiguée et grognon.

Riza se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Roy ne réagit pas, même si sur son visage apparaissait une pointe de tristesse et de déception.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Colonel?

Elle déposa une pile de dossiers dans un coin du bureau encombré. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il se leva et alla l'ouvrir. Les bruits de la rue montèrent jusqu'à eux. Des enfants jouaient et criaient dans le parc d'en face. Des couples se promenaient, main dans la main et des oiseaux chantaient une chanson triste pour ce début de printemps.

Roy scrutait l'horizon, ne sachant et ne voulant pas lui répondre. D'ailleurs qu'allait il lui dire?

"Tout à fait, et vous en êtes la cause!"

Non, ça sonnait faux…

-Vous posez trop de questions…, finit il par lui dire sèchement au bout d'un moment.

Elle parut ne pas apprécier et se contenta d'ajouter:

-Je suis chargée de votre protection!

-Protection physique…Mais pas morale!

-Je suis désolée mon Colonel…

Elle détourna la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être!

_Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même!_

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. L'air était pollué mais sentait bon malgré tout, comme un doux parfum venu d'ailleurs.

-J'ai vu que vous vouliez prendre quelques jours de vacances Lieutenant…

-En effet!

Il retourna à son bureau et attrapa la fiche de congés. Sans regarder les jours indiqués, il signa:

-Et où partez-vous?

Il lui tendit la feuille, en détournant la tête pour fuir son regard.

-Je retourne chez moi, voir ma mère…

Puis elle ajouta plus bas et hésitante:

-Avec Chris…

Une bouffée de rage monta chez le Colonel, mais il n'ajouta rien.

Fallait y attendre mon gars, c'est tout ce qu'il pensa.

-Bien…

Il essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

-Profitez bien de votre…Petit ami alors!

Ces deux mots lui firent un mal fou. Pourtant il devrait être content pour elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rendait compte trop tard de sa stupidité par rapport à son Premier Lieutenant.

-Heu… Nous ne sortons pas ensemble Colonel…

-Ca ne saurait tarder!

Il cria presque sa dernière phrase. Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait de le "tromper" ainsi… Il lui en voulait, mais pas autant qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même.

Il criait pour lui…

Pour se gronder de tous ses enfantillages…

Riza ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sortir, triste de l'avoir mis dans cet état, triste de l'avoir fâché, triste qu'il en soit arrivé là tous les deux… Et son cœur se serra…

Demain, c'était samedi. Elle partait pour toute la semaine et rentrerai le dimanche suivant. Et elle s'en voulait comme jamais auparavant…

Roy était toujours dans son bureau. Il replia la tête dans ses bras et se laissa aller à son désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de pleurer…

Le soir arriva, Chris revint chercher Riza. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa journée. Elle partit sans aller dire au revoir à Mustang, et sans lui laisser les consignes sur les dossiers à faire pendant la semaine, le cœur toujours aussi serré…

-Tu vas pas te faire du mouron pour lui, dit finalement Chris voyant son état.

Pourtant si, elle ne pouvait s'en empécher…

Roy comprit de son bureau lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la vieille moto démarrait. Il comprit, et jamais, il ne se sentit aussi seul…

**Bouhhhh! C'est déjà la fin du chapitre 7! Allez courage, bientôt le 8!**

**A vos Reviews…**

**Prêt,**

**Feu,**

**GO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha! Le chapitre 8 déjà! Et oui, je me dépèche de vous mettre la suite en ce moment (n'est au moins aussi rapide que ma ponette hein Lau?). Bref, c'est vrai que Roy jaloux c'est marrant! Mais c'est véritablement le chapitre 8 qui va nous faire rentrer dans le vif du sujet. En effet, je dois vous avouer quelques chose… Ben j'ai continué à écrire la fic (nan pas vrai!) et je dois dire que l'ambiance "bon enfant" qu'il y avait jusque là se transforme vachement, pour devenir une histoire plus profonde. Enfin, ce n'est que ma vision des choses. En tout cas, je pense que je vais devoir changer le rating pour le chapitre 9 qui est…comment dirai-je…assez costaud!**

**Tout ça, pour vous faire languir! Merci à tout le monde, ça fait toujours plaisir de se connecter et de voir qu'on a des reviews!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 8: Silhouette.**

Ils s'étaient avalés des kilomètres et des kilomètres de route. Par chance, la moto ne les avait pas lâchés. Et enfin, ils arrivaient au village qui les avaient tous les deux vu naître. Chris et Riza étaient désormais dans la salle à vivre d'une petite maison de campagne. La pièce était sombre, et cela cachait les cernes de Riza. Elle avait mal dormi, anxieuse. La nappe blanche avait jauni avec le temps. Tout était impeccablement nettoyé, mais l'odeur paysanne ne quittait pas le lieu. Le temps semblait ici s'être arrêté à jamais…

La mère de Riza les avait accueillis les bras ouverts, même si elle ne cessait de reprocher à sa fille son choix pour l'Armée.

Le silence était presque pesant, sa mère était dans la cuisine a lavé des vêtements, les laissant ainsi manger seuls.

-Et ton père, finit par dire Chris.

-Il est mort, répondit-elle sèchement, tenant à éviter le sujet.

-Ha…Je suis désolé…Il est…

-Il est mort, on ne sait pas trop comment si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Son ton s'était encore fait sec, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle n'était plus au boulot.

-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

-Tu penses à ton Colonel?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Non…Je…

-Tu l'aimes?

-Même si je l'aimais, qu'est ce que ça changerai?

-Tout…

Sur ce mot, la mère de Riza entra, un plateau de thé à la main.

-Alors les jeunes, de quoi est ce qu'on discute ici?

-Ho! De rien de bien important Maman!

-Du thé?

-Volontiers Madame!

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passait à Central? Comment va ce cher Mustang?

-Il est toujours aussi flemmard…

Son regard se fit mélancolique, ce que Chris remarqua et vit d'un mauvais œil.

La conversation continua jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, puis Riza se retira avec Hayate, prétextant une grosse fatigue. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Sa toilette se fit tout aussi vite. Enfin elle s'écroula sur son lit…

Elle réfléchit durant de sombres minutes avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête…

Que faisait-il?

Le lendemain, ce fut la douce lumière du soleil qui la réveilla. La maison était encore silencieuse. Après de longues minutes à admirer ce silence, elle se leva. De nouveau, elle fit sa toilette et se changea. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, et constata qu'elle était en effet la première levée. N'ayant absolument pas faim, elle décida d'aller faire un tour.

Il faisait beau, l'air était pur et frais. La nature sortait lentement d'un rude hiver. Tout n'était aujourd'hui que verdure et bonnes odeurs. Elle s'avança dans la cour, longeant un long bâtiment abandonné. Une boule de fit dans sa gorge. Ce lieu représentait pour elle tant de bonheur et de torture…

C'était à cet endroit même qu'elle rencontra Roy, des années auparavant, mais c'était aussi le lieu où…

Un aboiement à ces pieds la sortie de sa rêverie. Hayate était là.

-Bon ben, allons-y!

Ils partirent tous les deux à travers le village. C'était un fait: le temps s'était bel et bien arrêté ici! Mis à part quelques rides ou quelques centimètres de plus, personne n'avait changé. Elle discuta avec quelques habitants qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Enfin, elle sortit du village et rejoignit un sentier assez large menant à travers champ. Elle emprunta ensuite un chemin qui s'arrêtait à l'entrée d'une forêt. Une fois à la porte de l'énorme bois, elle stoppa.

_Tu me protègeras toujours, hein?_

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes dans un lourd silence qu'elle décida de rebrousser chemin. C'est vrai, sa mère et Chris devaient l'attendre depuis longtemps! Elle rentra donc, en prenant soin de contourner le village pour ne pas se retarder plus encore en discutant.

Elle passa sur un chemin d'ordinaire désert et où elle ne pensait croiser personne. Il longeait un petit ruisseau dont l'eau était claire. L'herbe avait poussé sur le sentier, preuve que personne ne l'empruntait vraiment. A sa droite, d'immenses plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, mais on pouvait tout de même apercevoir le toit de quelques maisons de son village.

Elle pensait ne croisait personne, mais pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçut une fine silhouette assise au bord de l'eau. Intriguée, elle s'approcha…


	9. Chapter 9

**La minute de reviews avant de commencer:**

**Lisia: Tiens j'y avais pas pensé… Ca aurait put être pas mal… Le chapitre 9 est là pour élucider toutes vos questions!**

**Anne o'nyme: J'udaptes souvent en ce moment vu que j'ai pas mal de temps libre (là par exemple je mets le 9 avant de partir à mon club) et comme je pars en Allemagne 15 jours à la fin de la semaine, et que c'est les vacances, vous aurez rien pendant deux mois! Alors je préfère avancer un maximum!**

**Allez hop! Le chapitre 9 arrive!**

**Chapitre 9: Souvenir amer.**

La silhouette jouait avec l'eau, battant des pieds dans le faible courant. Hayate, sans aucune méfiance, lui, s'approcha en courrant. Riza l'appela tout bas mais ne voulant pas se faire repérer, elle n'haussa pas la voix. Hayate aboya en tirant la langue. Le petit être se retourna et le fixa, arrêtant de bouger ses jambes. Il tendit vers le chien une main tremblante. Le chien vint glisser sa truffe humide dans la paume de l'humain. Riza s'approcha, toujours en silence. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Enfin, elle le distinguait clairement.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coupés un peu au-dessous des épaules et tout emmêlé, une peau étrangement pâle qui contrastait avec la couleur rouge sang de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout au plus dix ans. Elle était couverte de bleus et de plaies sur l'ensemble du corps. Si déjà cette allure faisait presque peur à Riza, le pire fut quand elle leva la tête. Son visage était parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices, visiblement faites au couteau. La moitié de sa tête avait été brûlée à l'acide et à l'essence vraisemblablement. Son œil droit était fermé brûlé, la plaie s'étendait jusqu'à l'arrière de l'oreille. L'autre œil…On en voyait que le blanc! Une longue cicatrice partait du milieu du front, coupait le sourcil, continuait de descendre pour s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair et finir sa course sur une joue qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Riza se stoppa sur le champ…

Une Ishbal…

-Tu as peur?

Sa voix était froide et détachée. Il fallut quelques secondes à Riza pour répondre:

-Non… Bien sûr que non…

-Tu mens, mais je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bon. Assis toi…

Une sorte de sourire se traça sur son visage. Riza s'exécuta. Hayate se laissait caresser par l'enfant, sans broncher. Le silence s'installa, Riza finit par parler après de longues minutes:

-Où sont tes parents?

-Morts…

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je n'ai pas de nom, les gens ont peur de moi et me méprisent… Alors ils m'insultent! Oui… Je n'ai que des insultes pour nom… Tu peux m'en donner un si tu veux!

-Hum… Rinne! C'est joli non?

-Pas une insulte de plus?

-Aucune être ne mérite ce genre de traitement!

-Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?

-Riza…

-Alors enchanté Riza!

Elle lui tendit sa main dont tous les doigts étaient brûlés et dont les articulations gonflées donnaient une impression de déboîtées. Riza la lui serra, sans dégoût.

-Tu as faim?

-Un peu….

_Elle est si maigre…_

-Viens avec moi!

Rinne esquissa une grimace qui signifiait son sourire. Elle s'appuya sur ses poignets et se releva lentement. Riza constata de nouveau avec effroi, l'horreur que ce corps pourtant si jeune avait avait dut endurer. Ses jambes étaient-elles aussi couvertes de plaies et de brûlures; au niveau des chevilles et des poignets, on pouvait distinguait nettement des marques dus au frottement de cordes, comme si elle avait été attachée et qu'elle s'était débattue.

_L'horreur a atteint son palier maximum_ pensa Riza, et qu'est ce qui la poussait à l'emmener avec elle?

La petite fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol caillouteux. Riza s'approcha, l'aidant à se relever:

-Je vais te prendre sur mon dos!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais!

Sa voix s'était faite si ferme tout d'un coup que la petite ne broncha pas. La jeune femme l'enfourcha donc sur son dos et elle commença à prendre le chemin de la maison. Elle était encore plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Rinne ferma les yeux, désormais, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance dans le Lieutenant. Quant à Riza, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur cet enfant: que faisait elle là, comment avait elle put survivre aveugle et seule, qui étaient les monstres qui lui avait fait ça?

-Ton esprit est embrouillé…, dit au bout d'un moment la petite.

-Et comment tu le sais?

-Je le sens, c'est tout! Tu sais… Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens!

-Et de l'amitié et de l'amour, tu n'en veux pas non plus?

Elle referma les yeux et murmura:

-Si… J'en voudrais tant. Comme une petit fille normale…

Ce ne fut que vers dix heures qu'elles atteignirent l'entrée des terrains appartenant à la mère de Riza. D'ici deux ou trois minutes, elles seraient dans la salle à vivre de la petite salle rustique.

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre!**

**A vos reviews…**

**Prêt…**

**Feu…**

**GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Le chapitre 10! (Déjà?). Bref que dire… Je suis blonde? Hein les Précieux (les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront!). Bon rien à ajouter… Mis à part, merci pour vos reviews, particulièrement Lisia, Riza Hawkeye, Anne o'nyme, Lili qui me mettent des comms à chaque nouveau chapitre quasiment! Mici! Et merci aux autres aussi bien sûr…**

**Chapitre 10: De bon matin…**

_Vivre est une prison où l'on m'a enchaîné…Mourir, c'est cet idéal, cette liberté…_

Dix heures du matin. Il se réveilla, avec la gueule de bois, cette grande amie! Il réfléchit au jour qu'il était…Dimanche. Bien. Et qu'avait-il fait hier? Déprimer et donc par conséquent faire la tournée des bars! De quoi est ce qu'il se souvenait? Vaguement de s'être battu, puis d'avoir traîné le long de la rue vers deux heures du matin en cherchant une fille pour passer la nuit, mais trop ivre aucune ne voulu de lui, alors il rentra en titubant et s'écroula sur son lit.

Après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir ainsi, à quitter son lourd sommeil, il se mit sur le dos et passa une main sur son visage. Son haleine puait l'alcool et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il se releva enfin, se souvenant que cette semaine, il n'aurait pas son Lieutenant pour le seconder. Cette idée ne lui plut pas beaucoup et il essaya tant bien que mal de la faire disparaître de son esprit. Il se leva, toujours titubant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et but quelques gorgées avec sa bouche pâteuse. Par un coup de folie, il l'envoya contre la vitre et s'accroupit sur le sol, coinçant sa tête entre ses bras et ses jambes, explosant en sanglots. Durant quelques minutes, il resta ainsi, se laissant aller à son désespoir mais le bruit de la sonnerie du téléphone vint l'interrompre. Roy se leva, et décrocha le combinet, reprenant une voix correcte:

-Hallo!

Il espérait entendre sa voix dans l'appareil… Mais ça n'étais pas elle…

-Roy chéri! C'est moi… L'amour de ta vie!

-Jennifer, mais qu'est ce que tu….

-Je t'ai manqué mon lapinou en sucre? Tu sais, pour l'autre soir… Je me suis un peu laissée emporter…

-Chut! Tais-toi!

-Mais mon coco d'amour…

-Ce n'est pas avec de belles paroles que tu vas m'amadouer!

Il lui raccrocha au nez.

_Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que tu avais raison…_

Il alla finalement se prendre une douche et des médicaments pour son mal de crâne. Une fois propre et sa douleur à peu près passé, il décida de sortir faire une petite promenade, histoire de se changer les idées. Il passa à travers quelques rues et se retrouva en moins de dix minutes dans un grand parc boisé d'immenses chênes centenaires. Mustang s'assit sur un petit banc blanc le long d'une vaste allée en cul de sac à l'ombre d'un arbre. Face à lui, quelques jeunes jouaient avec l'eau d'un petit bassin dont les poissons allaient se cacher dans les cavités des rochers. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et le soleil brillait. Le printemps s'installait petit à petit. Les enfants s'éclaboussaient et riaient. Cette vision fit sourire Roy, qui devint tout à coup plus sombre en se demandant si lui aussi aurait un jour des enfants… Et avec qui! Il avait déjà passé le cap de la trentaine et il n'était toujours pas marié. Il avait bien essayé de se caser (la preuve même: Jennifer!) mais jamais il n'arrivait à s'engager dans une relation durable…

Il se demanda alors s'il cherchait dans le véritable style de femmes qui lui conviendrait. A savoir blondes (vraies ou fausses!), un peu cruche sur les bords et tout en rondeur. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina marié, en essayant de visualiser la tête de sa femme. Une fine silhouette se dessina dans sa tête, de longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'au dessus des reins, deux petits yeux noisettes ressortaient sur un visage fermé mais doux. Roy se releva subitement, sortant de ces pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'imaginer son Lieutenant.

_Reprends-toi mon vieux, si tu commences à te voir marié avec Hawkeye…_

Pourtant l'idée faisait son chemin depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis que ce blanc bec était venu la chercher à la sortie du bureau. Cela lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas aussi inatteignable qu'il le pensait. Il replongea dans ses rêveries: des fleurs, une femme, des mômes dans le jardin, une belle maison…

Soudain, un homme accourut vers lui en faisant des grands signes des bras.

-Hé hé! Colonel!

Il se releva et put enfin distinguer Havoc.

-Bonjour Colonel! Alors on se promène?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater!

-Seul à ce que je vois…

-Rooooh! Ne soyez pas rabat-joie!

-Avouez que vous auriez voulu être accompagné!

-C'est bon!

Roy devint rouge pivoine.

-On se demande avec qui…

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez?

-Juste que vous aimeriez bien vous faire le Lieutenant!

-Ne parlez pas de Riza d'une manière aussi vulgaire!

-Lapsus révélateur!

Roy devint encore plus rouge:

-Quoi? Mais… Mais non!

-Faites pas l'innocent mon Colonel! Et puis… C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne non?

-…

-Quel dommage que ce Chrissounet soit arrivé!

-Ho! Mais, vous avez pas bientôt finit!

-Allez Colonel… Je comprends que vous soyez triste qu'elle ne soit pas là cette semaine!

Havoc prit un air niais.

-Vous avez vraiment décidé de mettre fin à vos jours vous!

-Vous la verriez quand elle parle de vous…

Roy s'arrêta de gesticuler d'un coup.

-Elle devient toute rouge, ne sait jamais quoi dire… Ha! On se demanderai presque quelle mouche l'a piqué!

-Parce que vous le savez?

-Bien sûr, ça saute aux yeux Colonel…

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:

-Ca s'appelle l'Amour!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Je suis une sadique non? Je m'arrête là et je reposte d'ici 15 jours minimum! En fait, ce sera même plutôt deux mois…. Fin ça dépendra! Sur ce, bonnes vacances tout le monde (moi je me casse nah Deutschland!). Bisous et n'oubliez pas….**

**A vos reviews…**

**Prêt…**

**Feu…**

**GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Jessie… James…**

**Miaousssssssssss!**

**Non, j'arrête le délire ok? Ben voilà c'est re-moi! Et cette fois je vous envoie la suite de l'histoire… Vous l'attendiez? C'est bien! Enfin, je suis vexée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews. Je vous signalerai que je l'ai fini dans tous les cas et que j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, mais une fic cette fois: une histoire d'heroic fantasy… Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie! **

**Au passage, si quelqu'un connaît une méthode de régime (efficace de préférence!) parce que j'ai pris quelques kilogs chez nous amis les allemands!**

**Chapitre 11: Retour.**

Rinne était assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle mangeait lentement le reste de soupe aux poireaux de la veille. La journée avait passé, il était tard. Chris, Riza et sa mère étaient installés sur les trois autres côtés. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête, on lui avait fait les gros yeux quand elle était revenue avec la petite sur le dos. Sa mère lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait en faire, et elle avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait encore rien mais qu'elle ne la laisserait sans doute pas partir. Chris, lui, n'avait pas fait de commentaires, mais n'appréciait pas trop la chose non plus, pensant que cela gâcherait sa semaine en "couple" avec Riza. Quant à Hayate, il avait l'air d'avoir tout à fait accepté la nouvelle venue et ne la quittait plus. Ce fut sa mère qui brisa le silence:

-Tu as fini?

-Oui madame.

Elle lui tendit poliment l'assiette vide que la vieille femme attrapa. Lors d'un instant, leurs deux mains se touchèrent.

-Vous avez beaucoup souffert madame. Et pour dissimuler votre douleur, vous vous êtes donnée l'apparence d'une femme impénétrable comme votre fille, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourtant, au fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de bon…

Ces propos parurent désarmer la vieille femme qui la regardait mi-choquée, mi-effarée. Riza se leva alors, pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation:

-Viens, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher…

Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras. Chris se leva à son tour:

-Je vais la monter, si tu veux!

Il commençait à prendre l'enfant des bras de Riza. Le visage de Rinne se crispa:

-Non, c'est bon! Laisse moi faire…

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et déposa Rinne dans un petit lit:

-C'était ta chambre avant Riza?

-Oui, jusqu'à mes seize ans à peu près…

-Et après?

-Après je suis rentrée dans…

Non, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était dans l'armée. Après tout, si elle était dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'était bien la faute de militaires…

-Dans quoi?

-Dans une fabrique de… couverts!

-Ha?

-Oui, à Central. Enfin j'ai changé de boulot depuis!

-Tu fais quoi maintenant?

-Je suis chargée de protéger quelqu'un.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tu le préfères à Chris?

Tout s'enchaînait. Riza ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-C'est différent…

-Méfies-toi de lui!

-Pardon?

-Tu sais… Quand tu perds certains de tes sens, tu en développes d'autres! Je n'ai plus mes yeux, plus d'odorat, presque plus d'ouie non plus… Mais je suis capable, au simple toucher des gens, de savoir si leurs intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaises… Je ne serai pas venue avec toi si je n'avais pas eu cette impression de bonté… Mais Chris…

Son visage fit une espère de grimace:

-Mais Chris n'est pas tout à fait net. Il a certainement quelque chose derrière la tête, alors fais bien attention à toi!

Riza fut encore plus troubler. Comment une gamine de dix ans pouvait être aussi mature? Et comment pouvait-elle dire ça?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi!

Elle lui remonta sa couette et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se dirigea vers la porte:

-Bonne nuit! A demain!

-A demain, chuchota l'enfant.

_Tu mérites de vivre alors cours, pour que le monde de demain soit meilleur… Pour que le monde de demain existe…_

**Fin!**

**La suite dans un prochain épisode!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Coup de fil.**

Mardi, trois heures de l'après midi. Il fait chaud et on se croirait en plein été et pas en début de printemps. Dehors, il y avait beaucoup d'agitations. En effet, il y aurait d'ici une à deux semaines une grande fête pour le retour du beau temps. Des spectacles de rues seraient organisés ainsi que de nombreuses soirées dansantes aux quatre coins de la ville.

Si tous avaient le cœur à faire la fête, ce n'était pas le cas de Mustang qui ressemblait à une peau de chagrin dans son immense bureau. Il avait beau essayé d'oublier en faisant ses dossiers en retard (ho!), rien ne lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Il n'avait qu'une envie: prendre le téléphone et composer ce maudit numéro…

Mais qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait? La peur, tout simplement…

De longues minutes passèrent. Il se décida enfin à décrocher le combinet et composa le numéro. Il y eut quelques sonneries et enfin quelqu'un décrocha:

-Hallo?

-Hallo! C'est le Colonel Mustang!

-Ha! Bonjour Colonel! Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien et vous-même?

-Pour le mieux! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Heu… Pourriez-vous me chercher un numéro de téléphone s'il vous plait?

-Mais avec grand plaisir! Vous connaissez mes dons de secrétaire!

-Bien sûr Esthelle!

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha avec les informations qu'il voulait.

_Bien, à toi maintenant mon gars!_

Il composa le nouveau numéro, une boule au ventre. Arrivé au dernier chiffre, il hésita mais appuya tout de même sur la touche… Désormais, c'était trop tard pour se défiler!

-Hallo?

-Bonjour, je suis bien chez madame Hawkeye?

-Oui… Vous êtes?

Mustang se figea lorsqu'il put enfin reconnaître la voix de Chris. Il avait espéré, espéré qu'elle lui aurait menti et qu'elle ne serait pas partie avec lui.

-Son supérieur. Passez-moi le Lieutenant je vous prie.

Chris à l'autre bout du fil fit une moue.

-Elle n'est pas là désolé!

-Ha!

_Merde!_

-Excusez-moi! Pourrez-vous lui dire que j'ai appelé?

-Bien sûr, au revoir!

Chris raccrocha le premier. Il se dirigea vers le jardin d'où le son du rire clair de Rinne s'élevait à travers les arbres. Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent à son arrivée:

-Qui c'était?

-Un faux numéro!

-Ha!

Et Riza retourna à son occupation avec Rinne.

Les heures passèrent. Un quotidien s'était très rapidement installé dans la petite maison de campagne. Ils se levaient toujours dans le même ordre: la mère de Riza, Chris, Rinne et en dernière Riza qui avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard. Ils mettaient la maison en ordre tout le matin et chacun allait s'occuper des divers travaux à faire pour la ferme de son côté, mis à part Rinne qui restait toujours avec Riza. Ils déjeunaient tous ensemble vers 13h. L'après-midi était principalement consacré à la détente. Généralement, madame Hawkeye était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, Riza s'occupait encore et toujours de Rinne ou si cette dernière dormait, elle allait se promener avec Chris le long des chemins de campagne. Etrangement, l'intégration de Rinne avait été plus facile qu'on aurait put l'imaginer. Peu à peu, Riza la trouvait moins laide et elle s'était révélée une sorte d'instinct maternel pour elle. Rinne était une petite fille presque tout à fait normal au fond et elle semblait chaque jour plus heureuse de s'être trouvée une "famille".

La nuit était tombée et Riza était allée coucher Rinne. Une fois qu'elle fut enfouie sous ses couettes, la petite dit de sa petite voix:

-Tout à l'heure… C'était pas un faux numéro…

-Comment ça?

-C'était quelqu'un, pour toi! Quelqu'un que Chris n'aime pas…

_Mustang!_

-Bien, je lui en parlerai ma puce!

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

-A demain!

-Fais de beaux rêves ma chérie!

Elle referma la porte et descendit les escaliers à pas lourds. Une fois en bas, elle leva les yeux sur Chris qui la regardait interrogateur:

-Ca va?

-Tout à l'heure… C'est Mustang qui a appelé?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Réponds-moi, est ce oui ou non mon Colonel qui a appelé?

-Et qu'est ce que ça changerait? Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier ce petit nabot!

La colère montait peu à peu en Riza. Comment avait-il put lui faire ça?

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, je te l'accord… Mais n'oublies jamais que c'est un homme à femmes qui se fiche éperdument de toi et que tu es sa subordonnée!

_Remue bien le couteau dans la plaie!_

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Riza, je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme vienne me faire de la concurrence! Et surtout pas ce sal snob!

-Nos relations sont purement professionnelles!

-Alors pourquoi t'appelle-t-il et pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça?

-Je ne te dois aucune explication!

Chris s'énerva d'un coup et hurla:

-Et bien moi je crois que si!

Du haut de l'escalier, Rinne entendait la scène et une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler le long de sa joue.

_Presque comme les autres…_

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews Lili, Ayma et Lara, ainsi que tous les autres bien sûr!**

**Bon courage, demain je suis à la diette (mais une semaine sans rien bouffer, je suis pas sur que je vais aimer! Surtout que les cours reprennent… Bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhh T-T!).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Central.**

L'appartement de Riza commençait à sentir le renfermé alors qu'elle n'était partie que quelques jours auparavant. Hayate courut à travers toutes les pièces. Riza entra à son tour, sombre. La petite dernière suivit, en rasant les murs.

-Viens t'asseoir!

Riza lui prit la main et la dirigea vers un fauteuil.

-Je reviens.

Puis elle dut ouvrir tous les volets et aérer la maison. Désormais, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Impossible de retourner au boulot dans cet état, mais impossible aussi de rester enfermé aussi. Et Rinne, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à l'école, mais ses moyens étaient trop restreints pour payer quelqu'un toute la journée, et pas moyen de l'emmener au bureau avec elle non plus.

-Tu sais, je peux rester toute seule…

Riza sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix derrière elle.

-Tu n'es pas rester dans le salon?

-Non, j'avais envie de bouger. Et cet appartement n'a pas été dur à sonder.

-A sonder?

-Oui, un peu comme les chauve-souris. Elles sont aveugles elles aussi, alors pour se déplacer et repérer les obstacles, elles envoient des ondes et selon la vitesse à laquelle ces ondes leurs reviennent, elles sont capables de déterminer la position de l'obstacle. Je peux faire à peu près aussi bien, mis à part le fait que j'ai besoin généralement de quelqu'un qui se déplace pour les situer.

-Je vois…

-Et puis, je t'ai entendu penser.

-Et comment tu entends les gens penser toi?

-Ca je sais pas! Ma mère savait le faire aussi avant de se faire tuer avec mon père…

-Comment sont-ils morts?

-Comme beaucoup d'autres civils d'Ishbals. Ils n'étaient absolument pas concernés par la politique militaire du Führer, mis à part sur le fait qu'ils faisaient partis des êtres que celui-ci avait décidé d'exterminer et ils en ont subi les conséquences. Ils ont été amenés dans une clinique alors qu'ils étaient gravement blessés, moi aussi je l'étais…

Elle s'arrêta. Jamais elle n'avait put raconter ça à quelqu'un.

-Et puis, un groupe de jeunes alchimistes est venu tout détruire. Ils ont tué tout le monde, moi je m'étais cachée dans un coin… C'était affreux! Des femmes hurlaient, ils tuaient leurs enfants, les médecins. Il y avait du sang et des cadavres partout! Et puis, un m'a trouvé et il a dit "je vais te faire oublier tout ce que tu as vu" et ils m'ont torturée…

Riza avait les larmes aux yeux, Rinne ravalait les siennes.

-Ils m'ont attachée à une chaise et m'ont frappée. Je pleurais. Puis ils ont pris mes mains et les ont posé sur la table de bois. Un me tenait le poignet, l'autre écrasait mes doigts avec des plombs, jusqu'à en faire de le bouillie. Ils ont pris un couteau et m'ont gravée tout le corps. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se servir de mon dos comme une planche de morpion. Ils m'ont ensuite brûlée avec un des acides de la clinique…

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Rinne repense à ses yeux:

-Et puis, un autre soldat est entré. Je ne me souviens que d'un homme au regard profond et envoûtant. Tous mes bourreaux se sont levés et se sont dirigés vers lui. Ils ont murmuré quelque chose et le nouveau venu ajouta à voix haute et dans ma direction "finissons le boulot", et il a claqué des doigts. La maison a pris feu…

_Pris feu? Mais comment…? Se pourrait-il que…?_

Le vide s'était fait dans la tête de Riza. Non, ce n'était pas possible!

-Je suis tombée, l'œil sur un énorme couteau, le deuxième, je l'ai perdu dans les flammes de cet homme… J'ai réussi à sortir et j'ai erré. C'est un miracle que je sois toujours en vie.

Cette fois, le récit était fini:

-Tu n'as jamais travaillé dans une fabrique, n'est ce pas? Toi aussi… Toi aussi, tu étais à Ishbal! Et tu sais ce qui s'y est passé!

Riza releva la tête. Toute cette histoire l'avait retourné. Une fois de plus, la guerre avait montré son immense sottise et sa cruauté.

-Oui… J'étais à Ishbal…

-Tu es dans l'armée?

-Oui.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de faire partie d'une institution aussi pitoyable.

-Mais je sais que toi, continua Rinne, tu n'y es pour rien dans toutes mes souffrances!

-Tu en veux à ces soldats?

-Non, la haine engendre la haine. Dans ma longue solitude, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. J'espère juste qu'ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je l'espère aussi…

Rinne releva la tête et changea soudain de conversation, ne voulant plus remuer les fantômes du passé:

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Chris?

-Rien, on était juste pas d'accord!

-Il t'a frappé?

-Non…

Pour la première fois, elle arrivait à lui mentir convenablement, où du moins le pensait-elle. Pourtant, son corps entier était couvert de bleus et d'hématomes; sa lèvre était encore gonflée et son œil lui faisait toujours mal. Leur dispute avait mal tourné, si bien qu'au matin, Riza avait pris la voiture de son défunt père et était rentrée sur Central avec la petite. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, rien demandé, juste compris et avait déclaré seulement qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse bien attention à elle.

-Tu sais pas comment faire pour ton boulot, hein?

Rinne la tirait de ses rêveries.

-Pas vraiment oui…

-Je saurai m'occuper seule, t'inquiètes pas!

-Si tu le dis! Allez hop! A table mademoiselle la solitaire!

Riza cuisina un repas rapide et improvisé, c'est à dire des pâtes. Après ça, elles allèrent se coucher. N'ayant pas de chambre de plus, Rinne dormit dans la même pièce que Riza.

Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Désormais, il allait falloir éviter Chris mais aussi falloir rappeler Mustang pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Ou alors, elle passerait carrément au bureau. Surtout qu'elle voulait se renseigner sur les fameux alchimistes ayant torturés Rinne…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles.**

Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se trouvait juste devant l'immeuble du QG. Riza prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte d'entrée. La secrétaire qui était là pour informer les visiteurs leva la tête de ses dossiers.

-Ben, t'étais pas en vacances toi?

-Si, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs! Je viens juste faire quelques recherches, et visiblement Mustang a cherché à me joindre, alors je passerai le voir!

-Ho! Mustang, tu sais… Il est pas dans son assiette en ce moment!

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore?

-On sait pas justement! Peut-être un vrai chagrin d'amour cette fois?

Riza ne répondit pas. Les histoires amoureuses de son supérieur l'horripilait plus que tout autre chose.

-Mais dis-moi Riza, qui est ce qui t'a fait ça?

La secrétaire pointa du doigt l'œil encore bleu du Lieutenant.

-Heu… Personne… J'étais dans la forêt et… J'ai trébuché sur une racine! Oui, c'est ça, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée sur un cailloux!

-C'est bizarre, on dirait un coup!

Riza se tut, une fois de plus, détournant son regard vers le bas.

-Bon, j'y vais, reprit-elle finalement, faut pas que je traine!

-Ouais, et moi, je prends du retard!

Le Lieutenant sourit et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau. Elle entra dans la salle où "bossait" le reste de l'équipe. Tous levèrent les yeux vers elle.

-LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE!

-Ben qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-Heu… Rien, je passais voir comment tout le monde allait!

-Mais vous étiez pas censées être chez votre mère?

-Heu… Si! Mais je suis rentrée plus tôt finalement!

-Ha, et pourquoi? continua Breda.

-Je parie que c'est à cause du blanc bec, décréta Havoc en rigolant à moitié.

-Ca n'a strictement rien à voir!

Sa voix s'était à nouveau faite sèche, ce qui permit de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire. Enfin, cela ne les empêcha tout de même pas de regarder Riza de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa tenue militaire habituelle mais un jean tout simple et une chemise blanche qu'elle n'avait pas boutonnée jusqu'au ras du coup. Les hommes profitaient donc du léger décolleté de leur Lieutenant. Riza se retourna:

-Je dois aller chercher quelques trucs dans mon bureau et passer voir Mustang.

-Faites gaffe, en ce moment il a envie de cramer tout le monde!

-Il sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son équipe et entra dans la pièce voisine. Elle referma la porte et posa son sac dans un coin. Cela lui faisait bizarre de venir ici en tenue de civil. Et tout lui parut si éphémère…

Elle fouilla dans les dossiers qui l'attendait à son retour de "vacances", puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller frapper à la porte de son supérieur. Elle frissonna:

l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu lui demander la dernière fois au téléphone lui faisait plus peur que de dégainer et tirer sur un être, ce qui malgré toutes ces années d'expérience continuait à la terroriser. Après une grande inspiration, elle frappa. Une voix faible lui demanda d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était sombre. Roy était à la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quitté. Riza referma la porte et attendit, ne bougeant plus. Aucun de deux ne voulant prononcer le premier mot, un lourd silence s'installa. Ils semblaient figés, Roy à la fenêtre, livide et dos à Riza, sur le pas de la porte. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle s'avança jusque derrière lui, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais restait à savoir quoi lui dire. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter qu'il l'interrompit:

-Je sais que c'est vous Lieutenant!

-Et comment?

Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air:

-Par ce parfum qui flotte quand vous êtes là…

Elle vira au rouge pivoine:

-…

-Vous avez décidé de rentrer à ce que je vois.

-J'ai été obligée, on va dire!

-Obligée? Ce serait bien la première fois que je vous vois obligée de faire quelque chose.

-Mais je suis obligée de vous protéger Colonel!

-Voilà ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Vous me tueriez si vous le pouviez! Vous me protégez juste parce que vous êtes payez pour le faire! Et vous avez la manie d'être perfectionniste alors…

-Ne dites pas de sottises! Vous savez très bien que c'est faux!

-Alors pourquoi le faites-vous?

Il se retourna vers elle, lui faisant face et cherchant dans ses yeux noisettes un semblant de réponse.

-Et qui mènera ce pays si vous mourez?

Elle aurait voulu lui crier ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, se jeter dans ses bras et tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne put pas, se sentant paralysée et ne pouvant décoller son regard du sien, si profond…

Roy la fixa et d'un geste hésitant, il frola sa joue pour remonter sur son œil blessé.

-Qui vous a fait ça?

-Je suis tombée!

-Non, c'est faux! J'ai assez fait de guerres et de bagarres pour savoir d'où ça vient!

Riza baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Chris l'avait frappé sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que sans son arme elle était faible. Elle réfléchit.

-C'est ce fameux Chris, hein?

-…

-Je ne peux pas croire ça de vous Lieutenant! Vous vous êtes laissées frapper… Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Elle releva la tête, ravalant ses larmes une fois de plus.

-On était fatigué tous les deux, et il avait un peu trop bu… On s'est disputé et voilà!

-Disputé à cause de quoi?

Que répondre? Inventer une excuse bidon ou lui dire la vérité?

-A cause du boulot! Il trouve que je bosse dans un milieu trop… Masculin!

-Remarquez, il n'a pas totalement tort sur ce point!

Il fit une moue. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête, posant son regard sur son doux visage:

-Une belle jeune femme comme vous n'a rien à faire dans ce milieu de brutes!

-Et qui s'occupera de vous?

Il se tut. Elle avait marqué un point!

-Si je devenais dangereux pour vous, dans n'importe quelle circonstance Lieutenant! Alors je vous demande de me tuer.

-Mais est-ce que j'y arriverai?

-J'en suis certain!

Cette affirmation leurs fit mal à tous les deux. Roy à l'idée qu'il puisse tôt ou tard dangereux pour sa subordonnée chargée de devoir le protéger et Riza s'imaginant appuyer sur la gâchette qui les séparera à jamais. A nouveau, le silence se fit, mais cette fois ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, le monde semblait s'arrêtait autour d'eux. Ils se rapprochaient, attirés comme des aimants. Leurs mains s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre et leurs regards ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Leurs lèvres lentement se rapprochaient. Désormais, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient…

Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter. Les enfants ne criaient plus dehors. Le monde entier semblait retenir sa respiration. Ils fermèrent les yeux, attendant tous les deux de se retrouver lier….

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte!

Tout se ré-accéléra. Ils reculèrent, reprenant conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se lâchèrent et détournèrent la tête, honteux.

-ENTREZ!

Ce fut Havoc qui entra suivit de Fuery.

-On a de nouvelles infos Colonel… Ha! Oups… Pardon, on dérange?

-Comme toujours!

Roy soupira.

-Mais non, nous discutions des dossiers en cours!

-Bien, donc…

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, le coupa Riza.

Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment, la tête toujours baissée. En quelques instants, elle fut hors de la pièce. Roy la suivit des yeux et ne fit aucun commentaire. La porte se referma sans qu'il puisse en détacher son regard. Havoc se remit à parler mais c'est à peine s'il le remarqua.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à blablater ainsi, à entendre Havoc sans y prêter attention, celui-ci s'arrêta net:

-Et vous en pensez quoi?

-Hein… Quoi? Heu… J'en sais rien!

-Vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque en ce moment vous! Ca devrait pourtant vous intéresser: c'est sur une Ishbal qu'on doit absolument retrouver!

-Oui oui!

-On se demande ce qui vous fait cet effet là!

-Sortez de mon bureau en prenant soin de laisser la paperasse ici avant que je n'entreprenne de vous cramer!

Havoc pâlit, et en moins de deux, il s'exécuta. Mustang prit le dossier et commença à le lire.

**Sadique, moi? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez! Bon ce sera le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui je pense (une copine qui vient et oui!) mais je vous promet je mettre la suite très rapidement (il en reste moins de 10!). Bisous!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut salut! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais en ce moment c'est un peu dur pour moi… Les cours, le dada, la musique… Fin voilà! Mais il est là! J'espère que vous apprécierez… Bisous!**

**Chapitre 15:**

Riza descendit les escaliers en trombe. Elle allait être en retard. Déjà lundi matin…

Elle avait laissé Rinne seule à l'appartement, lui faisant promettre de ne pas en sortir, ni d'ouvrir à personne et de surveiller Hayate qu'elle lui laissait pour lui faire un peu de compagnie. Et tout cela lui avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Elle dévalait les marches quatre à quatre. On ne l'attendrait pas au bureau si il y a avait une mission! Mais sa vitesse fut elle qu'à la sortie du tournant, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle se releva rapidement et jeta un regard sur l'homme étendu au sol.

-Chris…

Elle ne lui proposa aucune aide pour se relever et elle resta figée, les bras croisés. Après s'être remis debout tant bien que mal, il brisa le silence:

-Ecoute… Je suis désolé Riza!

-Ne m'appelle pas Riza, tu veux? Tu n'avais qu'à prendre conscience de ce que tu faisais plus tôt! Et maintenant, pardon mais j'ai du travail!

Elle lui passa devant, mais il attrapa son bras et murmura à son oreille:

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il recherchait une petite Ishbal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

Cette fois, elle partit en courrant. Qu'est ce qu'il disait? Qu'une Ishbal était recherchée par l'armée et que cette Ishbal n'était autre que Rinne? Elle courut vers le QG, elle y auraut sans doute plus de renseignements.

Une fois devant les marches de l'immeuble, elle s'arrêta et rentra plus calmement. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, elle alla à son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'elle se rappela l'épisode de la semaine précédente. Et beaucoup de questions affluaient dans son esprit: que voulait il vraiment, que pensait il, était il "sérieux"…?

Elle s'assit à sa table en étant plutôt perturbée. Pour se changer les idées, elle s'attaqua à la lecture d'une pile de dossiers. Rien de bien intéressant, des vols, des disparitions, un ou deux meurtres… Tout cela déjà élucidé. Enfin, elle prit la seul et unique pochette que Roy avait déposé sur son bureau. Il avait collé un petit post-it dessus: "nous irons sur le terrain". Puis elle commença à le lire:

_Nous recherchons très activement depuis de nombreuses semaines une enfant de race Ishbal. Elle s'est échappée d'un camp de réfugiés à l'Est du pays. Cette fugue et totalement inacceptable, sans compter qu'elle a aussi commis des vols et déranger certains villages. Por cela, elle mérite la peine maximale appliquée par balla en raison de son jeune âge._

_Il a été signalé qu'elle se trouverait aujourd'hui dans le Nord. Elle est très facile à distinguer des autres Ishbals, déjà fort laids:_

_-Son corps est brûlé à 80,_

_-Elle est aveugle,_

_-Elle est couverte de cicatrices,_

_-Elle ferait environ un mètre 35 pour 20kgs,_

_-Une dizaine d'années,_

_-Cheveux: noirs._

_Vous êtes chargés de l'affaire, Colonel Roy MUSTANG, ainsi que toute votre équipe. Eliminez ce spécimen au plus vite!_

Et le rapport finissez sur cette phrase:

_Aidez nous à nous débarrasser de cette vermine!_

S'en était trop, cette fois, les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler. Comment pouvait on traiter des êtres humains de la sorte? Comment pouvait on commettre de telles horreurs? Et Rinne, aurait elle put imaginer la cacher à une telle sentence? Et comment faire d'ailleurs? Chris était au courant de cet arrêté. Comment? Aucune idée! Tout à coup, une immense peut la prit. S'il venait la prendre pendant qu'elle était au bureau? Elle se jeta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de son appartement.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries…

-Hallo?

-Rinne, ma chérie! Bon Dieu, tu es encore là!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ne pose pas de questions! Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir! Cache-toi dans l'armoire de ma chambre et n'en sors pas avant que je rentres, sous aucun prétexte, d'accord?

-D'accord…

-A ce soir puce!

-A ce soir…

La petite raccrocha. Riza pleurait toujours. Elle avait beau essayé de se calmer, rien n'y faisait. Les minutes passaient, dans un lourd silence coupé de ci de là par des sanglots étouffés.

-J'ai vraiment des raisons de me faire du souci pour vous Lieutenant…

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Mustang sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé contre la paroi. Rapidement, elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux embués.

-Vous paraissez être un vrai roc comme ça, mais au fond, vous êtes comme un loup blessé. C'est cet arrêté n'est ce pas?

-Oui…

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité pour Rinne, pas encore, mais ça faisait tellement mal. Roy s'approcha de la porte qui donnait sur les autres bureaux et il la ferma à clé, puis il revint vers elle et s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face du sien. Il prit le dossier et le feuilleta:

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, l'armée a commis et commet encore d'énormes fautes qui sont et resteront impardonnables… Malheureusement, nous devons exécuter les ordres!

-Et si nous la trouvions, que nous faisions un rapport stipulant qu'elle est morte mais qu'en réalité, nous la cachions!

-Je pourrai vous faire traîner en cour martiale pour avoir dit de telles sottises!

Le doute s'installa en Riza.

-Vous seriez prête à enfreindre le règlement Hawkeye, cela m'étonne de vous… Et vous savez, je ne suis pas du style à trahir mes hommes. Et vous, moins que les autres!

Elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Roy murmura sur une voix calme:

-Vous êtes bien trop importante pour moi…

Le cœur de Riza s'emballa. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Colonel… Je…

-Non Lieutenant!

Il se leva de son siège et se pencha en avant pour aller poser son doigt sur ses lêvres, lui signifiant de se taire.

-Désormais, mieux vaut ne rien dire plutôt que de trop parler! Cette gamine ne doit pas mourir, nous sommes d'accord. Ce sera notre secret… Reste à la trouver avant les autres unités. Nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone anonyme ce matin. Il provenait d'une cabine en ville. L'émetteur nous a dit qu'il a vu la petite à Central, dans votre quartier exactement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

_Chris…_

-Seule notre équipe a reçu ce coup de fil?

-Pour le moment, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer! Visiblement l'Etat Major a vraiment décider de l'exterminer, allez savoir pourquoi! Une unité complète a été déployée hier au Nord du pays et l'ensemble de l'armée a été informée de l'affaire…

-Cela fait beaucoup pour une simple gamine…

-Il paraît qu'elle possède des capacités qui pourraient faire tomber n'importe quel guerrier!

-C'est grotesque!

-Vous paraissez si sure de vous Hawkeye!

-Non mais elle n'a que dix ans!

-Serait-il possible qu'elle est développée une puissance au-dessus de l'alchimie? Une puissance qui mettrait en danger les plus hauts dirigeants de l'armée?

-Je ne le crois pas…

Le visage de Riza s'était fermé. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais ses yeux restaient rouges et gonflés. Elle avait envie de tout lui dire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…

-Colonel, et si nous la trouvons? Qu'en ferons nous?

-La cacher.

-Mais où?

Il se leva et alla près de la fenêtre, juste derrière la jeune femme.

-Loin, très loin d'ici… Dans un lieu où la guerre n'existe pas.

A son tout, elle se redressa et se plaça juste à côté de lui.

-Colonel, j'ai deux choses à vous demander.

-Allez-y…

-Ce soir, je voudrai pouvoir sortir plus tôt.

-Accordé. Une fois de temps en temps, surtout vous, qui faites souvent des heures sups non-payées! Et la deuxième?

Riza se mordit la lèvre.

-Je voudrai avoir accès aux documents sur la guerre d'Ishbal. J'aimerai savoir qui a mis cette enfant dans cet état là…

-Lieutenant, je n'ai pas dit que c'était des soldats qui lui avaient fait ça!

Elle ravala sa salive:

-Heu… Oui… C'est fort probable tout de même!

-Hum! Autorisation accordée aussi!

-Merci Colonel!

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il en attrapa la poignée et allait sortir:

-Lieutenant, avant d'être un militaire, je reste avant tout un humain. Alors vous pouvez me dire quand…

Sa voix dérailla:

-Désolé!

Il referma la porte. Riza se retrouva seule. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait une faveur. Et qu'avait-il voulu dire? A chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, c'était uniquement pour le boulot, est ce que maintenant…?

Et Rinne, qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser passer sa vie enfermée dans un placard!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

16h. Roy l'avait laissé partir dès qu'elle eut finit quelques dossiers. Heureusement pour elle, elle était assez efficace en paperasse. Elle était ensuite rentrée le plus rapidement possible à la maison. Elle débloque la porte qu'elle avait soigneusement fermée le matin même. Elle se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre.

- Rinne ! Où es-tu ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Rinne !!!!

Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire et commença à fouiller, jetant les vêtements qui s'opposaient à sa recherche.

- J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Riza se retourna et vit la petite sur le seuil de la porte.

- Rinne, ma chérie !

Elle se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. C'est fou comme en un peu plus d'une semaine, Rinne était devenue importante pour elle.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu veux ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Riza lui expliqua alors tout, du dossier à sa demande de documents qu'elle avait faite auprès de son supérieur.

- Et maintenant, comment faire ?

Toutes deux restaient dans l'interrogation. Mais, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui les tira de leurs pensées. Rinne retourna à son armoire tandis que Riza alla ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Chris, le bras contre le mûr, sa première réaction fut de la refermer. Malheureusement, il réussit à la coincer avec son pied puis à la rouvrir.

- On ne dit même plus bonjour ?

- …

- Je suis déçu ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je suppose que tu es au courant !

- Moi tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il la recherche autant depuis quelques temps !

- On va dire que je connais quelques gradés.

- C'est donc ça ! Tu veux répéter les même erreurs que celles faites à Ishbal, ou c'est juste histoire de m'embêter ?

- Ecoute, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Je ne traite pas avec les enfoirés !

Enfoirés, enfoirés … T'y vas un peu fort là ! Bon, je t'explique le truc : on s'affiche ensemble, tu fais ce que je veux, et en échange, je fous la paix à la petite. T'en penses quoi ?

- Que tu es un crétin finit et un pervers !

Une silhouette apparut dans la cage d'escaliers :

- Hawkeye, vous …

Roy s'avança, assez étonné de la voir avec Chris. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de la situation, attrapa Riza à la taille et l'embrassa. La jeune femme ne broncha pas, bien trop surprise. Mustang parut avoir été cloué sur place. Enfin, lorsque Chris voulu bien lâcher Riza et après quelques secondes de silence, il réussit à parler :

- Vous … Vous aviez oublié ça et je … Je passais par là.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe marron assez large.

- Merci mon Colonel.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Elle s'en voulait, elle le décevait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel air de tristesse et de déception dans ses grands yeux charbon. Chris rapprocha sa hanche un peu plus de lui, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était là. Mais elle ne dit rien, se tut, pour la petite qui était encore cacher dans le placard.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Sa voix était basse et triste :

- Au revoir mon Colonel, à demain …

Elle appuya sur les deux derniers mots de sa phrase. Roy ne fit aucun commentaire et partit dans un silence des plus total mais une douleur criante.

- Ainsi, tu décides de pactiser avec l'enfoiré ?

Chris l'embrassa sur la joue, non sans son dégoût.

- Tout ce que tu peux me faire faire, ce n'est pas par amour pour toi que je le ferai.

- Je sais bien, mais avoir une femme comme toi à mes côtés en soirée, ça en jette beaucoup … Souris !

- …

- Qu'est ce qui te gênes ? Le fait que ton idiot de Colonel à la noix t'ait vu te faire emballer ? N'oublies pas qu'il est ton supérieur … Et toi sa subordonnées ! Jamais rien ne sera envisageable entre vous. Ca fait mal de se le dire, hein ?

- Et combien de temps veux-tu jouer à cette mascarade ?

- Tant que je le voudrai. N'oublies pas : la vie de cette gamine, et même celle de ce crétin, sont entre tes mains, alors fais attention !

Riza abaissa à nouveau la tête :

- Rinne … Roy …

**Je suis désolé du retard !!! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pus poster, mais il s'est passé tout plein de choses dans ma vie en ces quelques mois. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une nouvelle histoire, que je mettrai peut être un jour, pas ici bien sur, car elle n'a rien à voir. J'en ai déjà écrit un peu plus de 50 pages, je suis très fière de moi ! Sur ce, je retourne vite fait en cours, je ne suis pas censée être là.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le lendemain, Roy fit tout son possible pour éviter son Lieutenant, et ce fut réciproque ! Il se posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait sans doute pas répondre. Toute la journée, ils firent tout pour avoir en permanence quelqu'un lorsqu'ils devaient se voir. Et ce fut souvent difficile vu que leurs bureaux étaient placés cote à cote. Néanmoins, ils réussirent à jouer ce petit jeu jusqu'à l'heure de sortie. Cette mascarade fut, bien sur, remarqué par les autres membres du QG. Et rapidement, ils se posèrent à leur tour des questions. Les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent rapidement à courir.

Enfin, l'heure de sortie approcha. Dehors, il pleuvait. Il avait fait un temps superbe depuis la fin de l'hiver, mais les giboulées tardives de Mars arrivaient. Les gens sortaient couverts d'énormes manteaux aux allures hivernales.

_Pour une fois, j'aimerai bien que ce crétin vienne me chercher, surtout que je n'ai pas de parapluie._

Elle attrapa son blouson et s'élança vers la sortie. Elle se mit en route sous cette pluie froide et fade. Seul le bruit de l'eau atteignant son point de chute et les pas des passants pressés se faisaient entendre. Comme à son habitude, elle marchait, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Mais tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus la pluie frappait sur sa tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pourtant, il pleuvait toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit une ombre noire qui cachait les nuages gonflés de pluie. Elle se retourna et tombe nez à nez avec Roy, tenant un parapluie en toile cirée. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de l'admirer. Il paraissait si calme, mais pas pour autant apaisé ! Il soupira :

-Laisser une jeune femme sous la flotte, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Vous devez surtout vous demander ce qui se passe.

-Oui et non. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, si c'est pour souffrir encore un peu plus… Et puis, je suppose que cela ne me regarde pas !

-Tout cela n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Venez, je vais vous expliquer ici !

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'immeuble de Riza. Dans l'escalier, elle dut passer devant pour vérifier que Chris n'était pas dans les parages. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant sa porte.

-Entrez. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait le ménage.

-Aucune importance !

Il regarda longuement l'entrée, qui donnait ensuite sur un petit salon. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'était jamais vraiment entré chez elle. Et c'était tout autre que comme il se l'était imaginé: parfaitement rangé (rien d'étonnant!), simple mais raffiné. Une bonne odeur se dégageait de cette atmosphère. Riza referma la porte et les enferma à clé.

-Maman ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre du fond de l'appartement. Le sang de Roy se glaça, son Lieutenant avait une fille ? Mais quand ? Et… Avec qui ???

-J'arrive ma puce

Puis se tournant vers Mustang, à la vue de sa mine choquée, elle ajouta :

-Non, ce n'est pas ma fille.

-Mais alors …?

-C'est une petite que j'ai récupéré il y a quelques temps au bord d'une route. Et à l'époque, je ne savais pas…

-Vous ne saviez pas quoi ?

Rinne apparut, juste derrière Riza. En voyant ce visage ravagé, il frissonna et il comprit. Ainsi, la gamine recherchée avec tant d'ardeur par les plus hauts gradés se trouvaient caché chez son propre Lieutenant.

-Vous savez que vous risquez votre vie Hawkeye ?

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente et je veux être la seule à prendre ce risque.

-Je suis prêt à vous aider. Les blan-be… Heu ! Chris est au courant ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui a permit cet arrêté, et qui a je suppose téléphoné au QG.

-Je vois ! Maintenant, la grande question c'est, comment faire !

-J'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps déjà.

Elle le fit entrer dans le salon pour s'asseoir, puis elle alla dans la cuisine juste à côté. Elle y attrapa des verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Rinne était toujours prêt d'elle. Rapidement, elle revint au salon et s'assit à son tour dans un énorme fauteuil qui parut l'engloutir. Elle servit Mustang, puis elle se servit elle-même.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée Lieutenant !

Elle leva sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

-On planque la petite chez moi, ainsi, il ne saura pas où elle est. Puis nous lançons officiellement des recherches dans votre quartier, et enfin nous faisons un rapport stipulant qu'on a rien trouvé… Cela nous laisserait un peu de temps pour envisager une solution sur longue durée pour elle. Et ça nous débarrasserait par la même occasion de Chris !

-Vous savez ce que vous risquez en faisant ça ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez aussi qu'il connaît des hauts gradés et que peut être …

-Je perdrai mon poste ! Si beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon combat, certains restent fidèles à celui que j'ai dus tuer. Mon long exil m'aura permit de comprendre que la guerre n'est pas encore totalement terminée. Si la population vit mieux, les méthodes de l'Armée ne sont pas encore acceptables. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser l'attraper !

Sa voix était pleine de convictions, elle retrouvait tout à coup l'homme qu'elle avait voulut suivre après Ishbal. Et il avait raison, si de nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis la mort du Généralissime, ils en restaient beaucoup à modifier. Les Ishbals n'étaient plus persécutés, mais il suffisait d'un seul faux pas pour se voir infligé la mort. Et c'est ce qui se passait pour Rinne…

-Tu vas dans ta chambre ?

La petite leva la tête :

-Si tu veux …

-Et moi, je vais y aller, continua Mustang.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois. Rinne longea le couloir, une main au mur, pour rejoindre la petite pièce que Riza avait rapidement amménagé pour elle. Les deux soldats allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Colonel … Vous savez …

-Quoi ?

-Pour hier …

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit face.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que … Qu'il n'y a rien entre Chris et moi !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour le moment, c'est lui qui détient les ficelles !

-Je vois.

-Alors, je vous en supplie, ne vous imaginer rien !

Il hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Et, tout à coup, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Après un instant de silence, il reprit tout bas :

-Amenez la gamine demain soir à 21 heures chez moi.

Riza s'arrêta net :

-Mais Colonel …

-Pas de mais ! C'est un ordre Lieutenant !

-Bien mon Colonel !

Elle lui fit le salut militaire.

-Alors, à demain … Mademoiselle Hawkeye !

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il se retourna et disparut rapidement dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Riza rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je n'ai pas pus le toucher !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Rinne se tenait devant elle, droite et crispée. Riza referma la porte à double tours.

-Tu en auras l'occasion, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Il a été à Ishbal ?

Riza fut étonnée de sa question :

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il sent la mort ! Un démon intérieur le ronge, mais je ne peux pas en savoir plus sans le toucher.

La jeune femme se baissa et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce !

-Maman, j'ai mal.

-Où ?

-Là.

La petite alla poser sa main diforme sur sa poitrine.

_Les blessures morales sont bien plus douloureuses et durent bien plus longtemps que les blessures physiques à proprement parlé. D'ailleurs, on en guérit jamais …_

**A nouveau, je suis encore désolée de mettre autant de temps pour poster mes chapitres ! Mais entre les cours au bahut, la conduite, le code, ma jument, la jument de ma copine, l'écriture, je m'en sors plus du tout ! Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Les jours avaient passé. Riza était en train de s'occuper de Rinne quand Mustang entra dans la pièce.

-Ca y est, le rapport a été officiellement publié !

La petite leva la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Il s'assit face aux deux femmes. Rinne ne répondit pas, continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était. Il était tard.

La petite avait été amenée par Riza chez son supérieur comme prévu. Sa "mère" sortait plus tôt du bureau pour venir s'occuper d'elle. Elle vivait cloîtrée dans une pièce sans fenêtres où il y avait seulement une lampe qui produisait une lumière assez miteuse. Ce n'était pas grand, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse y dormir convenablement allongée et y faire quelques pas. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que de la laisser là-dedans, au risque sinon de se faire repérer. Mustang arrivait bien plus tard et Riza partait vers onze heures pour revenir aux alentours de sept heures trente le matin, avant d'aller au bureau.

-Je ne sais absolument dans quel sens cette affaire va tourner.

-Oui, ça devient surréaliste mon Colonel.

-Ho ! Hawkeye ! Pas de colonel et de lieutenant ici !

-Et on dit comment alors ?

-On est pas au boulot … Je vous propose qu'on se tutoit et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms hors heures de service, ok ?

-Heu …

-C'est un ordre !

-Ok, mais pas de ça non plus … Roy !

-Redites-le !

-De quoi ? Et je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de vous !

-Oups ! Mon prénom, reDIS-le !

-Roy … Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, c'est juste que ça sonne bien dans ta bouche.

Riza rougit, puis changea la conversation :

-Bon, au lit la puce !

-Oui Maman !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et alla la redéposer dans sa petite pièce. Roy les suivit. Elle la plaça délicatement dans sa petite couchette. Riza l'embrassa, puis, pour la première fois, Mustang se pencha sur elle et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ce premier contact parut figé Rinne. Elle s'agrippa à sa manche, son corps entier se crispa. Roy parut étonné :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est vous …

Elle parut s'étouffer et reprit sa respiration bruyamment.

-Vous … Vous …

-Rinne ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, elle hurla d'une voix aigue, pleine de terreur. Instinctivement, Roy retira ses doigts de son visage. Riza paraissait au moins aussi paniquée. Elle regardait alternativement Rinne, puis Roy :

-Rinne, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ils sont là !

-Qui ça ?

-Les Ishbals ! Je les voie ! Mes brûlures me font mal ! De l'eau …

Aucun des deux adultes ne paraissaient comprendre et ils se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension mutuelle. Du sang commençait à couler de la bouche de la petite. Elle se redressa, tenant toujours le Colonel par la manche. Etre ainsi à la verticale lui faisait recracher encore plus de sang. Son œil blanc parut tourner sur lui-même. Elle tremblait. Riza se mit à genou et attrapa sa main. Enfin, son œil sembla se stopper … Laissant apparaître une pupille et une iris bleu clair, si clair que l'on pouvait deviner les vaisseaux sanguins derrière. Son état semblait revenir à la normale.

-Maman …

-Ma puce ! Ca va ?

-Je … Je vois ! C'est si flou, mais je vois !

Elle relacha la manche de Mustang et tendit ses deux bras vers elle en souriant :

-Maman je vois ! Maman je vois !

-Mais comment est ce possible ?

Roy semblait pétrifié en disant ces mots.

-Mon peuple m'a rendu la vue !

Rinne était toute joyeuse mais changea rapidement d'expression :

-Tu es plein de regrets. Je l'ai lu au fond de toi. Tu t'en veux profondément pour les horreurs que tu as perpétrées à Ishbal. Autrefois, tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça en tant que personne.

_Tires !_

-Mais, tu étais très influençable. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

_Ne tuez pas ma fille ! Par pitié !_

-Et je sais aussi à quel point ça fait mal …

_Tu as été formé pour tuer, pas pour pardonner !_

-Mais si tu en souffres encore et même si l'on ne peut pas effacer ce qui a été fait …

_Par pitié … Pitié … Pitié …_

-… On peut en tirer les leçons du passé pour se construire un avenir meilleur.

Pardon.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis motivée ! La suite bientôt ! Enfin j'espère, car je vais pas avoir l'ordi pendant une quinzaine de jours dès la semaine prochaine. Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis sur une nouvelle histoire (d'amour comme toujours!), mais je sais pas trop où la poster, vu qu'il n'y a pas de parties consacrées au groupe de musique ! J'ai des dizaines de textes aussi. J'écris tous les jours, c'est du délire ! Une vrais drogue …**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Roy et Riza se retrouvaient seuls dans le salon. Il était environ minuit désormais. La petite dormait, mais aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, chacun à une extrémité regardant le mur droit devant eux.

-Je vais peut-être rentrer, finit par dire Riza en se levant.

-Non, restez ! Heu … Il est trop tard pour rentrer à pied !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle le regarda étonnée.

-Je croyais qu'on se disait "tu" !

La jeune femme prit un air malicieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, je vais dormir dans le canapé.

-Mais … Heu …

-Au diable le protocole !

-Ok ! Mais demain, je me lève plus tôt alors !

-Pourquoi ? Il faudra juste qu'on arrive en décalé de 5 minutes au bureau, c'est tout !

-Ca, tu verras bien pourquoi !

Elle lui sourit. Roy ne put plus faire sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire comme ça … Elle était si belle ! Elle rebaissa la tête.

-Riza …

-Quoi ?

Elle leva seulement les yeux sur lui.

-Pardonnes moi de ce que je vais faire …

Il passa sa main sous son menton, lui redressa la tête pour qu'elle le regarde, et il l'embrassa. Riza, à ce dernier contact, se raidit, mais reprit une posture plus souple rapidement. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. C'est vrai, combien de fois n'en avait-elle pas rêvé de ce baiser ? Roy en savourait chaque seconde, se disant qu'il allait sûrement avoir droit à une baffe après. Alors, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'attrapa au-dessus des hanches et la serra contre lui. Jamais, elle comme lui, ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Les secondes passaient, secondes, trop courtes secondes …

Et le moment où ils durent se séparer leur parut déchirant. Ils retournaient sur cette planète emplie de douleur après quelques instants de bonheur volés. Et désormais, aucun des deux n'osaient se regardaient en face.

-Je n'aurais pas dû …

-Il n'y a rien à regretter Roy ! Je pense juste qu'il est temps de faire le point sur nous deux.

-Ca se résume en deux mots pour moi.

-Et lesquels ?

-Je t'aime …

Riza le prit dans ses bras :

-Moi aussi.

Le lendemain, Mustang se réveilla assez tard. Le silence régnait dans toute la maison, mais une bonne odeur se dégageait pourtant. Il sortit de son lit dont les draps sentaient encore une certaine fraîcheur. Rapidement, il s'habilla et fit sa toilette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine.

-Salut toi !

Il lui sembla qu'un ange venait de lui parler. Enfin, un ange en peignoir !

-Heu … Salut !

Après quelques pensées vaseuses, il se remémora la journée de la veille. La cuisine sentait le petit déjeuner tout juste préparé.

-La petite n'est pas levée ?

-Si ! Je suis debout !

Il se retourna en sursautant. Rinne le fixait de son unique œil.

-Bon, allez ! A table vous deux !

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse, les quelques paroles échangées se limitant souvent à des "tu peux me passer le lait s'il te plait?". Enfin, l'heure de partir au boulot approchait. Riza partit quelques minutes avant Mustang, ce qui était amplement suffisant vu la rapidité de son pas. Elle arriva donc bien avant lui.

Il avait été convenu entre eux, qu'au bureau, la loi du silence régnait et qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Surtout qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit, de part cet article stipulant que les relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés autres que professionnelles étaient formellement interdites. Si le monde avait changé, les mœurs à l'armée, pas encore …

Il entra tout d'abord dans son bureau et écouta attentivement les sons provenants de la pièce d'à côté, à savoir le bureau de Riza. Il lui parut étrange de rien entendre : pas le son du pas léger de son Lieutenant, pas de feuilles qui crépitent sous ses longs doigts fins, pas le doux murmure de sa voix qui hurle à Havoc de la laisser tranquille, pas le bruit de la sécurité retirée lorsque Hayate fait une saleté. Un silence et rien de plus. Aucun signe de son Lieutenant. Un vide absolu …

Tout à coup, il prit peur. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponses. Il tourna lentement la poignée, redoutant te trouver la pièce vide.

**Un chapitre de plus. Vous savez ce que je pense de ce que j'ai écris il y a six mois avec du recul ? Mais c'est nulle ! Il faut croire que je m'améliore un peu. Enfin, j'ai bientôt finit de taper celle-ci, mais je sais pas où je pourrais mettre mes autres, de part le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de catégories musique. Je crois qu'il y a un autre site où l'on peut mettre ses propres créations, sachant que j'en ai une d'Heroic Fantasy en route aussi. Pour le moment, je me consacre à mes textes, que j'essaye désespérément de mettre en musique (enfin, ceux que j'aime vraiment, car les trois quarts sont à jeter). Je vais essayer de vous mettre la fin de l'histoire avant de partir, mais je ne promets rien !**


	20. Chapter 20

**La minute des reviews accompagnée de mes petits commentaires :**

**Seerlena : on va fonder un club ! Enfin, je trouve ça terrible. Je me trimballe toujours avec une feuille et un crayon, sinon, je piques une crise. Ca me prend comme ça et j'ai besoin d'aligner les mots … Comme un drogué ! xD Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, c'est sans doute la seule fic que j'aurais l'occasion de poster sur FMA.**

**Jogana : Certes ! Mais personne ne t'obliges à lire non plus ! Mais comme je l'ai dit sur le chapitre précédant celui-ci, l'écriture est un exercice difficile et je sais parfaitement entre autre que la plupart de mes sujets et le vocabulaire que j'emploie est assez courant. Je persévères afin de franchement améliorer mon style … Et mon imaginaire !**

**Chibi : Voui ! T'avais déjà laissé un comm' !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, n'oubliez pas que j'adore ça !!!!!!!!!!**

**Comme vous l'attendez tous, le nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Elle courrait. Elle courrait le long de ce sombre couloir. Un couloir vide de réalité, un endroit entièrement empli d'une fade tristesse. Elle se retournait de temps en temps, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas derrière. Seul le silence régnait dans cette atmosphère d'éternelle poursuite. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer le bruit de ses pas sur le sol bétonné régulier. Les murs aussi ne présentaient aucune aspérité. Le corridor semblait ne pas vouloir s'achever. Il menait au néant. Elle continua de courir durant plusieurs minutes. Son cœur battait à sortir de sa poitrine. Les traits de cet homme lui revenaient sans cesse en tête : tout en noir, elle n'avait pas put distinguer son visage. Il s'était retourné vers elle, il s'était lentement approché, traînant comme un serpent. Puis il se jeta sur elle. Elle avait hurlé. Son visage était pâle, mais deux petits orbites jaunes ressortaient. Ses lèvres difformes laissaient apparaître des dents pointues et au moins aussi jaunes que ses yeux. Mais cette vision changea rapidement : tout à coup, ce visage si hideux sembla se décomposer et seuls les os, blancs et saillants subsistèrent. Il ricana sombrement.

La mort …

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la voir ainsi. Aucun conte pour enfants et aucune légende ne pouvait exprimer au mieux la terreur qu'elle inspirait. Elle vous glaçait le sang et interdisait à votre cœur de battre. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire une telle horreur.

Son seul réflexe avait été de s'enfuir. Mais désormais, où était-elle ? Enfin, elle stoppa et se mit à marcher d'un pas actif. Sa respiration était rapide et précipitée. Elle regarda droit devant elle et sembla percevoir une fine tâche de lumière au bout du couloir qui ne voulait pas prendre fin. Elle accéléra à nouveau.

Elle marcha encore de longues minutes. Elle parvint enfin à cette douce lueur. Elle l'éblouit, comme si elle était restée terrée dans l'obscurité plusieurs années sans jamais sortir. Après de longs instants, sa vue s'habitua peu à peu. Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle. Les murs semblaient tachés de sang. Des mots, ou peut-être même des phrases paraissaient être peints. En face d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une porte. Une porte simple et entièrement blanche à l'exception d'une petite étoile noire à 5 branches en plein milieu.

Elle hésita quelques secondes à l'ouvrir mais la curiosité fut la plus forte malgré tout. Une nouvelle lumière l'assaillit, plus puissante cette fois, plus pur. Une immense plaine s'étendait à ses pieds. Cette porte donnait donc sur "nul part". Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle en souriant, elle lui tendit la main, et sans trop se poser de questions, elle la prit.

La nature autour d'elle sembla se transformer. La plaine parut avoir brûlé, l'horizon s'obscurcit et cacha le soleil, l'orage commença à gronder. Elle regarda la jeune femme, apeurée. Mais celle-ci ne put lui dire qu'un mot :

-Meurs !

Et elle la poussa à nouveau dans le couloir. La mort l'attrapa, comme une araignée se jette sur sa proie. La porte claqua avec l'image de cette femme au sourire méprisant.

Rinne se réveilla en sueur. Elle regarda nerveusement l'horloge, ils n'étaient pas partis depuis longtemps. Mais malgré le fait de les savoir absents, elle murmura frénétiquement :

-Maman …

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle recommença :

-Maman … Maman … MAMAN !!!

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dut se rendormir, mais elle était si fatiguée. Néanmoins, elle le savait aussi, rares étaient ses rêves qui se révélaient être faux.

_L'ombre, la lumière, et à nouveau l'ombre._

_La mort, la vie, et à nouveau la mort._

_Mais toi,_

_Où finiras-tu ?_

_De quel côté,_

_Veux-tu rester ?_

**Un chapitre un peu coupé du reste de l'histoire mais que j'avais adoré écrire si je me souviens bien. Allez courage, plus que trois à taper et j'ai finit !!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Il traversa rapidement le bureau de Riza et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il en ouvrit nerveusement la porte, puis il rejoignit l'entrée. Quelques passants le regardèrent, étonnés. Tout ses traits s'étaient crispés et il la cherchait frénétiquement du regard. Maria Ross passait par là. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu mademoiselle Hawkeye par hasard ?

-Je crois qu'elle est sortie à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas là !

Il hurlait presque. Maria recula d'un pas.

-Heu … Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Ross, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment !

-On se demande pourquoi !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Ca se voit tellement vous savez !

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais il avait parfaitement compris et l'absence de Riza l'inquiétait plus que tout autre chose. Il repartit en courant vers la sortie, Maria ne bougea pas et sourit.

Il atteint enfin la grande porte qui donnait sur la rue. Roy sembla se pétrifier. Non, il n'avait pas renoncé à elle …

Chris était là, face à la femme qu'il aimait. Les traits de Riza semblaient crispés. Que lui disait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Mustang prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte. Il avança franchement vers le couple.

-Bonjour !

Riza se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de soulagement. Chris se contenta d'un regard noir.

-Mademoiselle Hawkeye, vous êtes en retard !

-Vous accepteriez de lui foutre la paix cinq minutes, hurla Chris.

-Tout dépend !

-Non, le Colonel a raison Chris !

Elle se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mustang la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Puis, il osa enfin prendre la parole :

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard perdu :

-Le rapport sur Rinne a été publié … Comme quoi nous n'avions rien trouvé.

-Et …?

-Il va tout te mettre sur le dos !

Mustang s'arrêta.

-Ca, il fallait s'en douter !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de risquer ta carrière, il pourrait te détruire !

-Je sais …

Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Il aurait voulu la protéger, comme autrefois.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serai prudent !

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent figés ainsi, dans le silence. Riza s'efforça de paraître paisible, mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait comme une bombe, prête à exploser au moindre mouvement.

La journée passa sans autre incident. D'ailleurs, plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le moindre signe de vie de la part de Chris. Un lourd silence, un peu trop inquiétant …

**Allez Courage !!!! Plus que deux chapitres et c'est finit !!!! J'ai mis un temps pas possible pour vous poster la suite. Maintenant que je suis en wouacances, ce sera sans doute plus simple. Je profite … Faut bien non ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Riza descendit de la voiture à peine réparée. Elle entra dans la maison à petits pas. Rinne et Roy devaient déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. Malheureusement, un dossier l'avait retenu plus longtemps. Roy était donc parti un peu avant elle. Cela ne la gênait pas vu qu'ils paraissaient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Sa journée l'avait totalement épuisée. Elle ferma la porte et tendit l'oreille, s'attendant sans foute à entendre un éclat de rire du fond de la maison. Mais aucun son ne lui parvenu. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança silencieusement.

Elle traversa le couloir et ouvrit une porte, celle de la chambre de Rinne. Personne. La cuisine, la salle à manger, toujours personne. Mais un cri perçant déchira ce lourd silence. Riza se mit à courir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mustang.

Rinne et Roy tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants de stupeur qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Chris à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Armée …

Elle s'était jetée dans la bouche du loup et elle n'avait même pas ses armes de service, restées à l'entrée de la maison. Prise au piège.

-Tiens voilà la petite dernière ! Toute la famille réunie, c'est chou non ?

-Tais-toi espèce d'ordure !

Si Riza n'avait pas son arme, elle n'avait tout de même pas perdu sa langue.

-Mais vous entendez comment elle me parle cette sale gosse !

-Lequel de nous deux est le plus mal élevé ?

Chris se mit à rire :

-Je vais te tuer toi, ta môme hideuse et ton colonel à la noix ! Tu as crus m'avoir avec ce petit rapport ? Mais en à peine quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé la trace de la gamine !

-Et comment ?

-Je connais du monde. Les meilleurs espions. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert comment tu faisais pour être bien vu par ton supérieur, sale petite garce !

-Comment oses-tu ???

-Et toi, comment oses-tu me tromper de la sorte avec un pareil idiot!

-On a jamais été ensemble, tu m'as toujours menti !

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant toi, chienne !

Rinne pleurait, Mustang s'était plaqué contre le mur, livide, paraissant déjà à moitié mort.

-Tu sais sur qui je vais tirer en premier ? Sur ce lâche qui te sert de supérieur !

Mustang chercha désespérément sa paire de gants des yeux. Mais elle n'était pas là …

-Tu es prête pour le spectacle Riza ? Je parie mon blouson que je l'achève en une balle !

Il se retourna vers lui. La sécurité sauta. Il appuya lentement sur la gâchette. La balle partit.

_L'ombre de la mort …_

Rinne sauta sur Roy et le poussa sur le sol.

_La lumière de la vie …_

Et la balle alla se perdre en plein de sa poitrine.

_Et à nouveau …_

Puis, en silence, elle s'effondra contre le plancher.

_L'ombre de la mort …_

Tous parurent sous le choc. Mais Riza profita de cet instant de relâchement de la part de Chris pour lui envoyer un coup dans la nuque. Il chancela et tomba évanouit.

_Mais toi,_

_Pourquoi finis-tu là ?_

_De quel côté,_

_Voulais-tu rester ?_

Riza se jeta sur le corps de l'enfant. Roy l'avait mise sur le dos. Elle esquissa une grimace.

-Maman …

-Oui, ma chérie ?

Les larmes leurs montèrent à tous aux yeux.

-Je crois … Que je vais mourir.

-Mais non ! On ne meurt jamais !

Elle sourit tristement. La plaie de la balle était profonde et des jets de sang sortaient de sa poitrine au rythme du battement de son petit cœur.

-Papa …

Sa voix se faisait plus faible. Elle prit la main des deux jeunes gens. Elle continua calmement :

-Prends soin de Maman !

Il hocha la tête.

-Rinne ?

-Oui …

-Je te demande pardon pour … Ce que je t'ai fais il y si longtemps. Toutes ces brûlures …

-Le Flame Alchemist, l'alchimiste qui en un simple claquement de doigt créé du feu par la combustion de l'oxygène. Militaire renommé. Il participa aux massacres d'Ishbal et en sortit profondément marqué. Mis à part pour en tirer les leçons, à quoi cela sert-il de repasser les erreurs du passé ? A se faire souffrir ? Dans le monde que je vais rejoindre, je serai belle comme une petite princesse, la douleur n'existera plus, je pourrai voir de mes deux yeux … Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas très important ! Tu m'as rendu l'œil que tu m'avais ôté à ton simple contact. Je ne saurai expliquer comment, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle s'arrêta et respira bruyamment, un nouveau jet, plus puissant que les autres sortit de sa poitrine.

-Il est temps …

Sa voix claire s'éteignit lentement. Son unique œil se ferma. Les jets rouges cessèrent. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et la petite âme quitta ce monde pour aller gambader vers des paysages lointains et dénués de toute douleur.

**Un chapitre qui marquera la fin de cette fic (enfin, pas tout à fait!). C'est un pur dénouement, tout à fait de mon style. Pas frappé surtout !!! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à vos mouchoirs et vais m'occuper du prologue !**


	23. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et déposa un bouquet de fleurs. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et écouta le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Les oiseaux chantaient au haut des arbres. Le murmure chaud du vent lui apportait différents sons de l'extérieur : des enfants jouaient au-delà des murailles, leurs mères leurs criaient de rentrer, les vieux riaient assis sur un banc du bar.

-Ca va ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retourna vers la voix :

-Oui. Ca va.

-Le jugement de Chris a été rendu.

Le visage de Riza se ferma :

-Alors ?

-Il a été condamné à vingt ans de prison, les meurtres d'Ishbal n'étant plus officiellement acceptés, au même titre que les autres peuples.

-C'est plus du symbolique qu'autre chose …

-Mais il est bien que l'affaire ait été médiatisée. Cela aura permit au peuple de prendre conscience de l'actuelle situation des Ishbals dans notre monde.

Riza lui fit un signe d'approbation. Roy reprit :

-J'ai réservé une table, tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sur ! En espérant qu'il n'y ait aucun militaire !

-Toujours prête à vivre dans le secret ?

-Plus que jamais !

Mustang se mit à rire.

-Ca te ressemble bien ça !

Elle sourit :

-Bon, c'est pas tout ! Mais j'ai faim moi !

-Je ne fais que t'attendre …

Elle passa sa main sur la lourde pierre et se releva :

-A demain ma chérie.

Elle attrapa le bras de Mustang et ils marchèrent lentement vers la sortie. Une fois à la grille, elle se retourna une dernière fois et lut à nouveau l'inscription :

_Rinne Hawkeye-Mustang,_

_Décédée à 11 ans,_

_En laissant derrière elle,_

_Une mère et un père,_

_Qui ne l'oublieront jamais._

**Voilà voilà ! C'est la vraie fin de l'histoire. Je suis toute émue d'avoir terminé de la taper. En ce moment, je n'ai plus trop d'inspirations sur FMA. J'ai commencé différentes histoires. Une Heroic Fantasy (un peu plus de 50 pages pour le moment, je compte en faire 150!), une réaliste que je pense laisser inachevée, et une fic sur Mana Sama (le plus bel homme du monde!!!). Donc, je ne pense pas remettre de fic dans l'immédiat sur le site … Pas de catégories appropriées ! .**

**A bientôt tout de même !!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS : Si quelqu'un veut lire ce que j'écris (on sait jamais, on peut toujours demander non?), laisser un message dans votre review !**


End file.
